The Ties That Bind
by Bluetech
Summary: The Blu Bird Sanctuary is the new home of the last two Spix's Macaws on Earth. As the female recovers from a wing injury, she will soon face an even greater obstacle: Convincing her mate to do what he was brought to Rio for in the first place...
1. Wings Triumphant

Chapter 1: Wings Triumphant

* * *

><p>Hey Guys! WolfOnFyre here, and I am back from my hiatus on this website.<p>

I have been really busy with college for about a month, so that's why I stopped writing.

Anyways, I went and saw the premiere of Rio in 3D, and it was spellbinding!

So, I have decided I am going to write a slew of Rio fanfics.

This is my first one for Rio, although I have already written a ton of GoGH ones, you can read them if you want.

*Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Rio, they belong to 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios.*

I am off my soapbox now. Please review, and if you have to flame, go ahead. I can take it!

~Wolf Out~

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:In the lovely expanses of the Blu Bird Sanctuary, the last two remaining Spix's Macaws are living their life to the fullest.<em>

_However, Blu and Jewel still feel that there is a void lingering in their lives._

_As Jewel's injured wing is gaining strength, they must decide if they are ready to fulfill the obligation that brought them together, during one sunny afternoon in Rio..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Wings Triumphant<p>

In the midst of a humid Amazonian afternoon, inside of a smuggler free zone, two azure birds were conversing on the shaded jungle floor.

"If you want to fly again Jewel, you have to put in some effort. That wing needs to be stressed a little, if you want the muscles to get stronger."

"Are you sure, Blu? What if I hurt it all over again? I want to be back soaring through the sky with you, Blu..."

He blushed at her remark and replied, "I am sure, Jewel. I want to fly again with you as well. I will do my best to help you, whatever it takes. Now, try to hover, for as long as you can."

_He really does care about me. I have to trust him. I helped him find the courage to fly, and now he is trying so hard to help me, just the same..._ The female slowly spread her wings and gingerly flapped them.

She slowly rose above the mossy ground, hanging in the air for several seconds.

"You are doing it, Jewel! Does your wing hurt at all?"

She felt just a small throb in her left wing, but it wasn't unbearable.

"I can barely feel any pain! I think my wing is just about healed!"

As she rose above Blu's head, she felt a stab of pain in her wing, and she dropped roughly to the floor. "Ow!"

Blu quickly rushed over to her side, and he noticed tears dripping from her lovely eyes.

"Are you okay, Jewel? Are you hurt?"

"I don't know. I guess it's still a little sore. What if I never get to fly again, Blu? This is so hard..."

He tried to comfort her, remembering how forsaken he had felt when all he could do was watch Jewel fly happily through the air, after Luiz had separated them.

He knew and understood her personality, and it was not one that took limitations well.

"Hey, listen to me. You will fly again, Jewel! You can't say that you won't, or you never will. You have to stay positive. What did it take for me to finally fly?"

She dried up her tears at his caring, motivating words and said, "I had to-" Her sentence was cut short as he gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

It sent a heated rush throughout her body, numbing the pain in her wing, and instilling a sense of hope in her as well.

He withdrew, sucked in some oxygen, and said, "That is what it took, Jewel. I was not going to let you drown, and you kissed me. You saved me, and now, I am trying to save you in return..."

His words were like the bandages that used to lay upon her wing, gentle and soothing, and yet, they empowered her at the same time.

She gazed into his rich hazel eyes and said, "Thank you, Blu. I think I have the courage to fly now, thanks to you. You are working so hard to help me, and that is why I love you..."

If Blu had cheeks, they would be the color of roses right now. "I love you too, Jewel. I know you can do it. Are you ready?"

She got back on her talons and replied, "Yes, I am." She spread her wings once more, and Blu just stared at the array of aqua feathers that emerged.

She flapped slowly, lifting herself off the ground into a low hover.

She felt a burst of of energy as she saw Blu smiling proudly at her.

She flapped even harder, rising far above his head, blending with the patches of sky above.

An errant stream of sunlight washed over her, casting a large shadow over Blu, which disappeared as she joyfully flew off into the jungle.

He took off after her, shouting, "She did it! My Jewel did it!"

Blu chased Jewel through the Sanctuary, weaving between the trees and under vines in her wake.

He drew close to her, but then narrowly missed hitting a family of macaws that suddenly emerged from a tree hollow.

The female shouted, "Hey, watch it, mister!" Blu regained his balance and yelled, "Sorry, guys!"

He finally caught up with her as she landed in a towering tree, her chest heaving and her eyes twinkling.

"I was wondering when you would get tired out!"

She gave him a peck on the beak and smirked. "What's the matter, _Blu_? Having trouble keeping up with a bird with a half healed wing?"

He gave a snort and replied, "Your wing is more than half healed. And no, I was not having any trouble!"

She gave a huff of indignation and said, "I think we should go see Linda and Tulio. I think they need to know that I have recovered. What do you say, mister?"

_Looks like the old Jewel I know and love is back! _"Sure_. _That is a great idea, Jewel! Let's go!"

The two birds lifted off and soared in the direction of the setting sun, towards the building at the edge of the jungle.

* * *

><p>Tulio and Fernando were glued to the couch, watching a soccer game, while Linda was off in the kitchen, cooking supper.<p>

Powerful aromas began to permeate the living room, causing Tulio and Fernando to shamble into the kitchen as soon as the game came to a commercial.

"How is the _feijoada_ coming along, Linda?" Tulio peeked over his wife's shoulder and into the bubbling pot full of beans and pork.

"You tell me, Tulio! I have never cooked this before!"

"It looks good, but you might want to turn down the heat some!"

The huge bubbles in the pot died down as she lowered the flame on the stove. Linda gave him a peck on the cheek and said, "Thank you, dear!"

Fernando turned around and glanced at the TV in the living room. He rushed back to the couch and yelled, "Tulio, the game is back on!"

He, too, marched back and plunked down into the tan three seater.

"It will be ready in five minutes, you two!"

"Okay, Linda!"

Shortly after, just as soon as Linda was calling them over to the kitchen table to eat, the doorbell rang.

Linda queried, "Who would come here at this hour?"

Fernando got up and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and peered out, down the shadowy entrance road. "That's funny. There's no one here."

A loud _squawk _startled him, and he lowered his gaze to the ground. Two blue birds were standing at his feet. "Hey, it's Blu and Jewel. Come quick!"

Linda and Tulio rushed over and followed his gaze. Linda exclaimed, "Hi, Blu! Hi, Jewel! What brings you two here?"

She knelt down, hoping that they would perch on her arm, like they had done countless times before.

Instead, they stepped away from her, and Blu flew past them into the house, perching on the counter.

He squawked again, and Jewel flew happily inside, landing next to him. Their eyes widened as they grasped what they just saw.

"Tulio, did you see Jewel? Her wing must be healed!" She walked over and stroked Jewel on the head.

"Let me see your wing, Jewel." She did not hesitate as she climbed into Tulio's open hand.

He gently rubbed her wing, checking to see if the muscles were cramped. He slowly stretched out her wing and examined its curve. "Everything looks fine. Glad to see you back to normal, Jewel!"

He set her down back on the counter next to Blu, before walking over to the table. "What do you say, guys? Let's eat!"

Blu and Jewel munched on a small pile of berries and nuts Tulio had brought, while the others slurped up steaming bowls of _feijoada _and tore into a stack of tortillas.

After the pile was gone, Blu and Jewel turned to see the others placing their bowls into the sink.

"That was some good star fruit!"

"You like that nasty stuff?"

"Well, yeah. Don't you?"

"No. I like the mango much better. Did I ever tell you that mango is my favorite fruit?"

"No, you didn't. I will remember that in the future!" He gazed past Jewel, watching the sun sink below the faraway horizon. "It's getting late. I think we should head back to our nest."

She followed his gaze and replied, "I guess you are right. All of this flying and eating has tired me out!"

However, Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were already headed to their rooms to sleep as well.

Blu asked, "Where are they going? Did they forget about us?"

"Don't worry, I'll get their attention." They flew down in front of the door, and Jewel screeched loudly.

Linda turned around at the harsh noise, seeing them pacing nervously at the foot of the door. "Whoops! Sorry, Blu and Jewel!"

She trotted over and peeled it open, stroking them one last time before they flew off into the inky sky. She called out, "Good night, you two!"

Tulio approached her from behind and whispered, "Come on, Linda, let's get some sleep."

She turned and kissed him before turning out the lights in the building. She stopped in front of Fernando's room and said, "Good night, Fernando."

A muffled, "Good night, mom," sounded in response.

She climbed into the comfy bed next to her husband. "Sweet dreams, Linda." She flicked off the lamp and replied, "Sweet dreams, dear."


	2. Night Of No Return

**Chapter 2:Night Of No Return**

Blu and Jewel had returned to their nest for a well deserved sleep. The young sun was filling the jungle with a surreal green glow as it rose above the horizon.

A few errant shafts of light seeped through the canopy and landed upon Blu's sleeping form. He stirred as the light began warming him, and he creaked open his eyes.

_Huh. Jewel is still asleep. Now is the perfect time to surprise her! _He paused at the edge of the hollow and watched her chest move rhythmically.

_How did I get to be with such an angelic bird? I don't think I will ever know. Fate, maybe? Still, I wouldn't trade her for anything. If it meant saving her, I would gladly sacrifice myself_ . _I know she would do the same for me, and that is all that matters..._

He quietly lifted off into the cool dawn atmosphere and began crisscrossing the jungle, spending nearly an hour gathering various berries and seeds, and taking them back quietly to their nest.

He even managed to haul a mango from a nearby tree into the nest, and the ordeal had left him dead tired. He then flew off for one last trip, remembering the fern leaf he had stashed away below their nest.

He struggled to carry the dew-laden leaf back up, shaking off as much of the moisture as he could. He arranged the food he had gathered nicely on the waxy surface. He blocked it from Jewel's view as he whispered, "Hey, sleepy head. It's already past dawn. Time to wake up..."

A soft murmur caused her to rise from her sleep, and she saw Blu standing in front of her. "Good morning, Blu. Sorry I slept late."

"Don't worry. I have been busy while you were sleeping in!"

Jewel grew curious at his statement. "Busy? With what?"

He just gave a smile and stepped to the side. A huge leaf filled the rest of the hollow behind him, and it was covered in glistening berries and seeds.

"Y-you did all of this?"

"Yes, but it wasn't easy! Do you know how heavy that mango was?" He was visibly exhausted, but he just laughed it off. "So, are you hungry? I can't eat all of this by myself!"

He and Jewel only managed to eat half of the stockpile, and a quarter of the mango. He wiped his beak with a quick wing swipe, leaving a multicolored stain on its surface.

Jewel pointed and said, "Uh, Blu, look what you did!"

He glanced at his soiled feathers. "Oh man! How will I get that off?"

She tried to hold back laughter as she replied, "I-I don't know! Maybe w-we can find a river or something!"

He turned away as she giggled over his folly.

"Sure, laugh all you want. Oh, I forgot. It's supposed to be _hilarious_..."

Jewel did not reply and kept on giggling.

Blu looked at his wing again, and he started chuckling too. "I guess it is kind of funny!"

After their little bout of laughter, they flew out of the Sanctuary and began frolicking around the city. They spent most of the morning flying among the hang-gliders.

They returned back to the Sanctuary and visited with Rafael and Eva. After that, they spent the rest of the afternoon with Luiz, in his spooky garage.

By the time they left, albeit a bit covered in drool, the sky had turned a deep blue, and a few stars were flashing far above the city.

As they said goodbye to Luiz, two birds gazed at them from the shadows, their eyes flashing slyly...

Just before they lifted off, they were knocked onto their backs by two feathery shapes. "What the? Nico, is that you?"

"Hey, Jewel! Of course its me! Who did you expect? That mean bird Nigel?"

She and Blu got back to their talons and dusted themselves off. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Easy, Blu. Rafael told us you were going to see Luiz, so we followed you!"

"Oh. Well, Jewel and I were just going back to the Sanctuary. It's been a long day. Right, Jewel?"

"Uh, yeah. Me and Blu are tired, so if you don't mind..."

Pedro flew in front of her, his wings spread wide. "Hold up, hold up. You ain't goin' nowhere. Me and Nico got something planned for you two!"

"What do you mean, Pedro?"

"You see, you and Blu got some hot dance moves, and you can sing better than any bird in Rio! So, we put in a word with Kipo that you two would be special guests at The Palm tonight!"

She turned to Blu, who had the same questioning look on his face as she did.

"Why did you not tell us? We appreciate the comments, but we want to go home! This was not on our to-do list!"

"Hey calm down, girl! It'll be cool! You and Blu can stay for a few songs and then leave. Kipo is looking forward to you guys' performance!"

"Hey Nico, we'll do it. Tell us next time though, okay!"

"Sure thing, Blu! Now let's hurry! You guys don't want to be late!"

They all flew determinedly through the cooling night air, weaving between the buildings, arriving at The Palm after a few minutes.

They alighted just outside the aluminum walled building, the _thump thump _of the drums matching the beating of their hearts.

"You guys wait here. We'll go get Kipo." They watched as Nico and Pedro flew around the building, towards the back of the club.

"Are you ready, Jewel?"

"No. Are you?"

"No. I guess we'll just have to entertain on the fly, pardon the pun!"

"We should make this our best performance yet. What do you say, Blu?"

"I guess. If you ask me to do it, I will!"

A strange shadow passed over them, and a towering bird landed in front of them. "Well well, if it isn't my honored guests! How are you two?"

"Just fine, Kipo. So, how many birds are here?"

"More than I've ever seen, Blu. It's going to be awesome! Are you guys ready to party?"

"Ready as well ever be!"

"Then let's go rock the house!" He led them around to the rear and moved a corrugated panel aside.

They slowly crept inside what looked like a short tunnel, and as they turned around, Kipo moved the panel back into place, leaving them alone in the dark.

"Uh, Jewel, what's going on?"

"Don't ask me! I have never been back here before. Besides, _you_ told our good friends that _you_ wanted to come here!"

Blu did not reply. Suddenly, they heard Kipo announcing them from inside the club, but the sound was muffled.

The music stopped, and then a stream of light poured in from a new opening.

"Let's get this show on the road, Blu!"

He followed her out, and as he turned, he saw that he was looking out across the whole club.

The crowd of birds began to cheer as the music began blasting, causing Blu to lose control and start dancing to the beat. Right next to him, Jewel started to sing, her voice sounding better than ever...

After a few energetic songs and a number of slower ones, Blu and Jewel left The Palm, tired but proud.

"That was amazing! I forgot how well you can dance, Blu!"

"Well, your lovely voice hasn't changed, either!"

She blushed in response, and she leaned into him with a long kiss.

"Ahem." She and Blu quickly parted beaks as Nico and Pedro flew up.

"You guys were awesome! You are probably going to be the most famous birds in Rio now!"

"Oh, I don't think we will be _that_ popular..."

"Nonsense! Just wait a few days, and you'll see!"

Jewel asked, "Now can we go home?"

Nico replied, "Sure! Do whatever you want! Catch you guys later!"

Pedro added, "Keep it spicy!"

The two flew off into the bright city lights, and Blu and Jewel flew back into the safety, and isolation, of the jungle.

They landed at the foot of the tree that contained their nest, and the jungle was ominously dark.

"Ahhh, what a great day this has been. I have never had this much fun in a long time!"

"Neither have I, Jewel. Well, not since the day I met...you." She was surprised by his words. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do. You have taught me so many things, helped me experience so much, given me someone to live for...and I love you."

Jewel's heart melted as she stared into his soft brown eyes. "I love you too, Blu. You have done so much for me as well, and I never thought that someone would give me all that I needed like you have. But there is still something that I want..."

"But, you have friends, a nice home, and, and, _me_. What else could you ask for?"

She slowly advanced towards him, a sliver of ghostly light from the full moon above illuminating her sleek form.

Blu was dazed by her haunting, yet beautiful, appearance. She folded him in her wings, and she peered deep into his eyes.

"I...want..."

"Yes, Jewel?"

"I want...to have...children..."

Blu grew rigid in her caress as his tiny brain processed what he had heard. "You...want...children?"

She stroked his head and replied, "Yes, Blu. Isn't that why Tulio brought you here in the first place?"

"W-well yeah, but..."

"I already told you that I love you, and I know you love me. I guess that that makes us mates, right?"

"Well, technically..."

"So, what are we waiting for?"

"I don't know if I a-am ready to be a f-father yet..."

She grew frustrated with his refusal, so she decided to take it up a notch.

"Do you want our species to vanish from this Earth, Blu?"

"No."

"Did I tell you how my mother and father were killed after I was hatched?"

"Uh, no."

"I want to be a mother to our chicks. I want to be...the mother that I...never had..." She gave him a seductive kiss, and he had to break free and draw a breath.

His body was overcome with a warm sensation, and he suddenly felt like he _was_ ready to be a father. "Oh, Jewel. You are just so lovely. How could I say no? I will do whatever it takes to make you happy..."

"Thank you, Blu. I know we will both be good parents..."

He and Jewel flew up the trunk of the tree, settled down in the hollow, and fulfilled their desires, starting with a deep kiss...

_And so it was, in a hollow beneath the glow of a full moon, two macaws unified their lives and their spirits, once and for all..._


	3. Answers

**Chapter 3:Answers**

Blu dreamed an uneventful sleep, and was awoken by the soft patter of rain, playing on the countless leaves outside the nest.

He remembered the passion of the previous night, smiling drowsily as he peered out into the gloom.

The leftovers from the previous day still looked fresh, but he wanted to re-stock, just in case. He made only a few food gathering trips this time, since he was not a fan of being soaked to the core by the rain.

He flew into the hollow, throwing a spray of fat droplets from his wings, some of which landed on Jewel, waking her up.

"Good morning, Blu. Hey, why are you all wet?"

"I went to gather a little more food, and I had to do it in the rain."

"You didn't have to get yourself all wet! I am pretty sure we had enough."

"Hey, you can never be too prepared. Let's eat!"

He was casually downing some dragon fruit chunks, when a nut hit him in the eye. "Ow, Jewel. What was that-"

He looked at her in shock as she was gulping down the seeds and berries like lightning.

She then moved over to the mango, messily finishing every bit of the good sized fruit.

Blu had barely managed to satisfy his hunger, while Jewel had seemed to have eaten everything else. She caught him staring and asked, "What is the matter, Blu?"

"You just ate a ton of food. I have never seen you eat that much. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong. For some reason, I was just really hungry!"

"If you say so!" He saw that her face was covered in orange goo from the mango she had massacred. "Uh, Jewel, your face is orange!"

"What? How!"

"It's from the mango!"

A wave of embarrassment flooded her, and she gazed out into the downpour.

"Hey, it's okay. I will help you clean up!" He doused his wing by sticking it out into the rain, and began to wipe her face with it.

"Thanks. I probably looked like a monster, huh?"

"Yeah. Just a little!"

A spark of anger ignited inside her at his crude remark. "Did you just say I looked like a...monster?" She swatted his wing away and turned around, her azure eyes narrowed in anger.

As he backed away in submission, a loud crack of thunder made her seem even more fearsome.

"You asked, and I told you! Why are you so upset?"

"How could you call me such a cruel name, Blu! I thought you loved me!"

_Now she has got me really worried! It's like she is not even herself anymore! I need to take her to Tulio, right now!_

"Hey, I am sorry, okay! Please calm down Jewel! I did not mean to make you mad!"

Jewel's outburst faded in seconds, leaving Blu in shock once again.

"Apology accepted, Blu. Now, what are we going to do today? It's still raining out there." She gestured nonchalantly with her wing.

"I-I think you need to go see Tulio. I don't think you are as well as you say you are..."

"Oh, nonsense Blu! I feel perfectly-aaaah!" Jewel rolled onto her back, clutching her stomach in pain. "My stomach! It's burning! It hurts!"

Blu did not know what to do, except to stroke her lovely head feathers. "I-I don't know why! I am so sorry! Tulio needs to examine you, right now!"

"How on Earth do you expect me to fly all that way, brainiac?"

"You won't have to. I will carry you. We have to see what is causing this!"

He carefully clamped his talons around her body and flew out into the storm. Thankfully, the rain had slowed to a drizzle, and neither of the macaws got too wet during the flight.

He landed on the tall observation tower, seeing Fernando reading a book behind the glass.

He gently placed Jewel, still fighting the pain, on the deck, before knocking on the glass with his beak.

Fernando got up after seeing them, opening one of the windows to let them in.

He hoisted Jewel through the gap and spiraled down the staircase, Fernando tromping down the steps just behind them. Upon reaching the bottom, he led them through the adjoining hallway and into the house.

"Linda! Tulio! Something is wrong with Jewel! Hurry!"

Tulio came out of the door that led to the back porch, seeing Jewel shaking next to Blu, on the counter. Linda emerged from the bedroom and hurried over to her husband's side.

"Is she alright?"

"I need to examine her. I have to take away for a little while, ok?"

He moved away from Jewel as Tulio cradled her in his hands, carrying her into the treatment room.

Blu attempted to follow, but Linda gently put a hand on him. "No, Blu. She will be fine. She is in the best possible hands."

She turned her gaze towards the treatment room door. "I pray she isn't sick..."

Tulio carried the quivering bird into the stark white room, laying her down on a steel table. "I am going to have to take some blood, Jewel. I apologize if it hurts."

He drew a thin syringe from a drawer in the table, and slowly slid it into her back, between her wings. Jewel felt only a small prick, since the sharp pain in her abdomen was finally subsiding.

He squirted the blood out onto a microscope slide and examined it for several minutes. He returned back to Jewel and began feeling her between his fingers.

"Hmmm, your wings are fine. You don't feel warm either. Your feathers are in good condition, and your blood looks normal. What is going on with you, girl?"

He kneaded her belly with his thumb, and he froze upon feeling three small lumps. "What the?"

He rubbed her belly again and she shrieked, biting down hard on his thumb, causing him to knock her off of the table.

"Ow! Wait, Jewel! You can't risk harming the eggs! Calm down!"

She was hopping madly across the floor, staying just out of his reach as she desperately searched for a way out. "I have to get out. I have to tell Blu!"

She stopped to catch her breath, and suddenly a net came down upon her. He subdued her with the net and took her over to a strange machine. He firmly held her with one hand as he placed a plastic cone over her face and turned it on.

A humming sound filled her ears, and a strange odor began filling her nostrils. Her struggles grew feeble as she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

She closed her eyes and fell limp, and Tulio whispered, "There you go, girl. Just relax. Your eggs are far too important to endanger..."

He carried her back out into the living room, coming to a stop in front of the others.

Blu fainted the instant he saw his mate's limp form in Tulio's hand.

"Oh, no! Is she dead? She can't be dead!"

Tulio whispered in a hushed voice, "Calm down, Linda! I had to sedate her. She is carrying eggs. She bit me when I rubbed her abdomen, in defense."

Blu was woken up by a nudge from Linda. "Jewel! Where is she? Is she..dead? Please, tell me my Jewel isn't dead!"

He stopped screeching as Tulio laid her down in front of him. Her noticed her chest rising steadily, much to his relief, and Tulio picked her back up.

"We have to take her back to their nest, so she can rest. She has a couple of days before she will lay her eggs."

"Are you sure? Why don't you keep her here?"

"She will be better off in her natural environment. I want to make sure that each of these eggs survives."

He walked out of the room and out to the rear of the house, and started down one of the trails that snaked into the jungle.

Linda picked up her macaw and followed him out, shivering in the chilly air.

Fernando brought up the rear, and they carved their way through the dense jungle, arriving at a towering tree that stood alone in a small clearing.

He held Jewel out towards Blu, who was perched on his owner's shoulder.

"Go on, Blu. She...is all right. Take her to your nest. She will wake up soon."

He proceeded to cradle her in his talons and slowly ascend into the cloud-riddled sky, soon disappearing from view. Tulio brought his gaze down from above, peering into his wife's eyes.

"Let's go back home. I am sure Blu will take care of her. She is going to be a fantastic mother..."

Linda grabbed his hand, the gleaming diamond rings on both of their fingers flashing in unison as they turned and retraced their steps, Fernando trailing just behind.

Blu watched as Jewel slept in the nest he had made for her, lined with as much moss as he could peel from the tree he inhabited.

"I hope I never see Jewel like that ever again...I would end my life if I ever lost her...She is my whole existence..."

He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Please wake up, my angel. I need to know if you are okay..."

She had heard his words as she slowly surfaced from the lake of sleep.

"You are my whole existence too, Blu. I would not, could not, live without you, either. And that is because I have something to tell you."

"W-what is it?"

"I am okay. I promise. It's just that...I...am carrying...eggs..."


	4. The Trio Of Joy

**Chapter 4:The Trio Of Joy**

Two weeks after the ordeal of Jewel's pregnancy, she and Blu sat and stared at the cluster of lightly speckled orbs that lay snuggled in a mixture of olive hued moss and blue feathers. Occasionally, one of the eggs would rock, ever so slightly.

"I am so happy, Blu. All of the sacrifices we have made, all of the adventures we have been on, the hardships we have endured...It was all for this..."

He snuggled his mate and replied, "As am I, my love. The joy that our chicks will bring is more than enough to outweigh what it took to get us here. Never forget that."

She peered into his eyes, kissed him softly, and replied, "Never."

An icy breeze rolled in from the moonless night outside, and both macaws fluffed out their feathers in response.

"Maybe I should sit on the eggs for awhile. The night air is too cold for them, Blu."

"No, no. You just get some sleep. I will sit on them tonight. I need to do my fair share as well, you know!"

She merely shrugged in response and perched on a protruding branch across from him. "Good night, mister. Sweet dreams, and try to stay warm."

"Sweet dreams, my sapphire angel. Don't you worry about me."

He arranged himself over the eggs, fluffing himself up and covering them as best he could.

_This is going to be a long, chilly night. I will be lucky to get any sleep at all. Oh, well. I have to keep our eggs safe. So much depends on it..._

The young sun crested the faraway horizon and gazed upon the Amazon. A healthy ray of light pierced the trees and landed upon the shoulders of a sleeping macaw.

The warmth soon grew uncomfortable, and the macaw woke and stepped out of the light.

"Ahhh. What a nice rest. How did you sleep, Jewel? Jewel?"

He wheeled around and saw that the hollow was empty, save for himself and the eggs.

_Huh. Where did my lovely mate go? I bet she went to get some food. I guess all I can do is wait. And I hate waiting..._

He repositioned the eggs and decided to preen himself thoroughly. "Wow, my feathers are really dirty! I can't remember the last time I preened. I have to learn how to take better care of my appearance!"

"I have to agree with you there!" He looked up to see his mate standing near the entrance, clutching a folded leaf in her talons.

"How long were you gone?"

"Oh, a little while. You were talking in your sleep, and you woke me up!"

He gazed remorsefully at his feet. "Was I? I am sorry, Jewel. I didn't know I did that..."

She released the leaf and laid a reassuring wing on his shoulder. "It's okay. It was kind of cute, actually!"

Blu just smiled, simultaneously blushing at her remark as well.

She turned and peeled open the leaf, revealing a bright assortment of fruits.

He stood staring at her, mesmerized at how she glowed in the light of the dawn.

She caught him staring and asked, "Well? Are you going to eat, or just stand there? I brought some star fruit, just for you!"

He shook himself from his daze and joined his mate, pointedly nibbling away at the star-fruit.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What are we going to do when our eggs hatch? We haven't told _anyone_about them..."

"Wow, you are right! Uh, I think we should wait until they are a few days old, then we will take them to see our friends"

"Great idea! They are going to be so happy. Especially Eva!"

He resumed munching on another star fruit, saying, "Not as happy as you and I are!"

As if in response, the eggs began jiggling about in the nest, causing the moss and feathers to quiver like a bowl of jell-o.

"Look Blu! I-I think they are about to hatch!"

The two macaws hopped over to the nest and peered down at the eggs. Their hearts felt like they were escaping their rib cages as the rocking continued.

After a brief, tense pause, the pristine surfaces of the eggs began to crack, one by one, before finally splitting open...


End file.
